1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improved apparatus for finishing or pressing garments or articles of clothing, such as shorts, trousers, slacks, dresses, shirts, sweaters, skirts and jackets and particularly, to apparatus whose operation, temperature of air application and manner of heat application are accurately controlled. A phase of the invention deals with the accurate, direct application of heat to creasing blades of the apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The Paris U.S. Pat. No. 3,713,567 and my U.S. application Ser. No. 469,829 of May 14, 1974 entitled "Pants Presser", now U.S. Pat. No. 3,866,808 and Ser. No. 508,885 of Sept. 24, 1974, entitled "Garment Finishing Apparatus" are illustrative of the general development of the art of finishing or pressing garments such as pants, employing creasing blades, steam and air. My copending application Ser. No. 508,885 deals particularly with a piping system, utilizing a closed array for indirectly supplying steam heat and a spray array for periodically supplying steam to the article being processed.
The apparatus of the present invention deals with the problem of the need for increased and accurately controlled heat, for localized blade heating, and for better control of the temperature of the supply of air to a permeable garment bag, such as of nylon.